Our Covenant
by SilentVex
Summary: Summer draws to a close and Teams RWBY and JNPR return to Beacon for their second year. Nothing is ever simple with amnesia, new arrivals and an organization scheming in the shadows. As events from before their time influence the future, nothing is certain anymore. (Sequel to Pyrrha And The Idiot)
1. Mission One: Signal The Start

**Author's Notes: *Everything is dark. No sound, nothing to see. Nada. Then, a voice speaks* **

**Hello lovelies... It's been a long time coming (about six months) but today I'm finally releasing it... the sequel you've all been waiting for... *A fanfare of trumpets starts to play, notes surging through the air as the sky lights up with the bangs of fireworks in all colours. Then, in a fiery pillar of awesome, I appear***

**Hello there people! Vex here with the long awaited sequel to Pyrrha and the Idiot! No no, please, no need to stand up. *Bows repeatedly* Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!**

**...**

**Too much? Eh, screw it, after this chapter I'm gonna do whatever I want. Speaking of doing whatever I want, this chapter - nay, this whole story - is going to be a bit different to the last. I began building to the style this one is going to take in the last few chapters, but this is going to be an ensamble cast story. That means not just focusing on Pyrrha. I've set it up and now it's time to see if I can pull off this shindig.**

**I won't say it's perfect - far from it in fact - but I'm pleased with this being the introduction to the next part of this story. **Oh, and of course, if you haven't yet, I'd suggest going back and giving the first story a read before coming onto this one.****

**Anyway, rather than babble on anymore, I'm just going to let you get stuck in. I hope you enjoy this debut chapter, and I'd love to hear what you think of it. **

**Let the show begin! Vex out!**

* * *

**Our Covenant - Mission One: Signal the Start**

* * *

_The endless maze. The dream that she could never escape from: room after room in a continuous sequence of repetition. It always began the same: she was sat in a bright room, illuminated by a chandelier hanging in the middle, adorned with long thin candles, burning bright. She would pass through the single door from which she could exit, in search of something unknown._

_The hallway beyond was narrow, made longer by the plain lines of wallpaper to either side, with only two doors on either end. Singular lamps hung on the walls at perfectly spaced intervals, as though to measure the passage between rooms. She knew the distance between each one was approximately seven steps – she had memorized it over her countless visits. With no other choice, she would move into the next room._

_This one was much the same with its sparse décor – a simple wooden table being the centrepiece on display. It was here that the choosing began. Three doors to the left, right and ahead greeted her, begging to be chosen to hold her hand, if only for a brief moment. It wouldn't matter which she chose – they all led the same way._

_And so began the repeating pattern of room and corridor, identical to the smallest detail. The light was the only thing to change. Each door that she passed through caused one candle to extinguish, the wax melted down into white stalactites, the wick burned to ash. The others remained untouched, flickering away in a suspended bubble of time. But still, every door that opened left one more light eliminated. Backtracking made no difference. A room she had been in previously would still be that little bit darker._

_And that was where the fear came in._

_As the darkness encroached on her journey she found her feet moving faster, breaking into a frantic run that was supposed to outrun the shadows. The faster she ran, the faster the darkness grew. The thought had occurred to just stay still, but something deep in her gut told her that would attract something even more distressing. _

_And so she ran. She ran as fast as her short legs could take her, bursting through one door after another until there was but one light left. This was where she always hesitated. One more door and the darkness would have her; it would drag her into a world of sensory deprivation where nothing exists. That room was the final frontier, the threshold between her and the abyss. But still, she grasped that dull door handle as she always did, and passed through, in search of that thing she had lost._

_Her eyes widened at what greeted her. Not the pure, unadulterated black that she had expected. It was white. Deep, opaque white ran across the floor as far as the eye could see. This was strange. It was new. It was… terrifying._

_The dream never changed. Years had passed and the sequence of events had never altered even the slightest. Right now she should be smothered, kicking and screaming out, choking in the unseen hands that grabbed at her and pulled her down into the murky depths. But she wasn't. She stood in the hollow shell of a world bereft of any matter. It was terrifying… and exciting._

_The door waited behind her, a last offer to leave the unknown dimension she had just entered. Eventually it turned into just a small speck in the distance. Then it was gone, committing her to the void._

_The void however, had no intention of staying empty for long. The floor began to deviate from its smooth nothing, raising and dropping unevenly. The ground crunched beneath her boots, the prints of her boots the only thing left in her wake. Breath came out in small puffs of mist, a chill running through her body. She stopped and squinted, trying to focus on the horizon. The frosty air was crackling in a rapid frequency, the sound becoming louder and clearer with each second. Soon, the crackles turned to crunches, and approaching was its source._

_A grey, faceless phantasm, slight of build and running straight for her. A crack appeared where its face should have been, and a single word began to echo, rippling through the world._

**_''Die!''_**

_Her hand shot to her hip and grabbed at thin air. She never had her weapon in the dreams. Why would that change now? Anything that could empower her was taken away, and so she turned and ran as fast as her legs could move, all the while the chanting chasing her, closing in. _

_A searing pain across her back sent her sprawling to the ground. Red droplets stained the ground. She rolled onto her back, the damp clothing pressing against her flesh. The phantasm stood above her, a long, straight-edged knife in his hand. The course crack of a mouth curved at the edges – a look of glee emanating as he raised his blade._

_Her eyes slammed shut as the silver flash descended._

_She waited for the inevitable strike._

_A wave of hot liquid flushed over her._

_But no pain. _

_She opened her eye a crack to almost be blinded by a bright yellow light, blazing hotter than the sun. Boiling red liquid seeped from where the knife had pierced the light's chest, peeking through her defender. The light grabbed the arm of the phantasm tight, before swinging with all its force through a swift right hook. _

_The phantasm vanished in a flash, but the girl still wanted to scream. She wanted to scream, to cry until her voice broke and her tears were drained. But she couldn't. All she could do was lay there as the yellow light turned and smiled at her, before erupting in a great golden burst._

_The pain in her back disappeared and the girl was able to stand, albeit on shaky legs. A warm calm pulsed through her body like a heartbeat, a pair of protective arms wrapped around her from behind. That feeling disappeared in an instant though. _

_She turned. Behind her, tearing through the ground was a deep, black crevasse. The world had been ripped in two all the way into the distance and beyond. The ground began to rumble as the hole widened, inch by inch. A claw reached out and grasped onto one edge, then another to the other. They pushed, widening the rift with brute force, and a huge dark mass broke through. Its thick, winding tail slammed into the ground, tearing up chunks as its head reared in a mighty roar. Time slowed to a crawl as the scaly creature's great jaw inched forward and observed her with gleaming yellow eyes. _

_Through its agape rows of teeth a green light emanated, building up. Rearing back and swinging back again, a wave of white flame spouted forth, looking to wash the girl away. At that moment, a crimson figure threw itself in front of her, arms spread wide. As this newcomer took the brunt of the attack, the girl found her voice return._

_As the icy flames overwhelmed them, the girl let out a scream._

_''Mom!''_

* * *

She shot up in bed, drenched in a veil of cold sweat.

Her ragged breath heaved in her chest. Claustrophobia zoned in, the plain white walls of the room seeming to construct her torso. It was the same every time, and so she would deal with it the same way. A quick glance at the clock sitting on the bedside table and she rolled off the mattress, leaving the blanket sprawled on the floor, and shuffled to the bathroom.

Warm water gave her no relief on mornings like this – only water the temperature of the Atlas tundra could wash away the residue of a night's horror. Goosebumps coated every inch of her fair skin as the minty gel was rubbed in, bubbling everywhere she could reach. The lather would stay as she ran shampoo through her short hair; brush her teeth to remove that awful taste of morning breath. Spit. Using the shower head as if it were a brush, she would let it glide across her body, washing off the shower gel.

In the steamy bathroom she could cleanse herself of the physical effects, but her mind was a bit more difficult; that overbearing weight that sat in her head, knocking around with every step, pounding on her brain with no mercy. That was something you couldn't scrub off.

She pulled her head through the hooded jumper and tightened her belt around her waist. She grabbed the weapon that sat on the side and looked it over. It shined just as it had last night after the daily polish. Pulling it close to her chest she breathed in deep, feeling her heartbeat resonate with the smooth steel that was her most trusted and reliable companion. There was no chance of this one leaving her.

Leaving the confines of her room she began her ascent, racing up staircases, screeching across landings and along hallways until reaching an open-aired portion of the roof. She could go higher but there would be no point - more distance would just mean she'd be less accurate. This was a place usually off limits to students, a small platform with no railings where one could easily look down upon the area below.

She prepared and set her sights on the action below.

The grunts of combat mixed in with the occasional clash of metal as the two girls below fought. As the brawler's punch was about to land, her opponent disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a shadow for the attack to sail through. Using her momentum, the brawler was able to roll forward, dodging the cleaver's slash that came from behind. With a crack from her gauntlets she shot back, a vengeful fist looking for its target.

The air of dawn still held the chill of early fall as it brushed the sniper above. From behind the academy stray streaks of sunlight began to wake from the slumber of night. The trigger felt smooth, coiled around her finger, inviting it to twitch, to intervene.

She heeded the call, letting her eyes slide shut, blocking out the world and its senses. Find your centre. Calm your breathing. Let nothing distract you. Her heartbeat pulsed in her ears as a steady countdown, when the image of white flames engulfing her returned. The image disappeared in the snap of gunfire, letting bullets loos in a trio.

They whizzed through the air towards their target, only to be blocked by a wall of ice erupting from the ground.

The sniper leaped from her vantage point just in time to avoid the sting of a rapier from above. Flicking her gun out to the side it unfolded. She took the handle into both hands evenly spread as the blade of her scythe leapt out, clawing into the ice to slow her descent. She landed on one knee next to faunus clad in black.

''Sorry I'm late.''

''Don't worry about it.''

The blonde brawler shot them a playful smirk at the attack's failure, before addressing the white figure that landed beside her with the grace of an angel. ''Thanks for the save, Princess.''

''You owe me for that one. Pay more attention next time.''

''You got it,'' she smirked as she threw herself forward once again, looking to land a hit on the ladybug pair. Her attack missed again, and she raised her gauntlets just in time to deflect the blows of sword and scythe. A hailstorm of icicles whizzed around her, forcing her faster opponents to dodge again. ''Are you two gonna keep running all morning, or are we going to have a fight?'' She slammed her fists together, rearing to let loose.

Her partner slid low, the bow in her hair twitching in muted excitement. She returned the taunt with a sly smirk, snapping the sheath off her cleaver, revealing the blade beneath, and gripping the sheath in her spare hand. ''Movement is just as important as power in combat Yang, you should know that.''

''Oh, look at the kitty getting sassy with me. Alright Blake, round two, let's go!'' At that moment, a bell rang from inside the building, eliciting a groan from Yang. ''Aww man, really?''

''Afraid so. Training is over for today ladies!''

A tall man stood at the top of the steps that lead back into the academy. He was tall, with a slim body that hid the great strength that he held within. He wore his usual jacket of black leather, heavy black boots tapping down the steps as he approached. His raven hair had begun to take on a grey tone over the years, but still, Qrow Xiao Long, lead weapons engineer of Signal Academy, looked as full of life as ever. ''Not bad though, you girls have gotten better - all thanks to Qrow's Summer Training Camp of course!''

''You call it training camp; I call it palming off your work on others.'' Signal Academy offered extra summer courses to any students who chose to stay rather than go home for the holidays. Qrow would oversee this while using any of the older students who also stayed to act as leaders for the activities. This system was changed slightly when he realized he had four able-bodied Huntresses-in-training coming to stay.

''Hey, that's just good use of resources.'' The grin aimed at his daughter was the same one he used whenever they shot comments back and forth, with him usually emerging the victor.

Yang took it in jest, mirroring his expression.

Qrow stepped past three of the team and loomed over their leader, and youngest member. ''As for you, young lady, what time do you call this?'' Usually, she would follow in the blonde's lead, taking up the man's challenge, returning the goading with great fervor.

This time, Ruby Rose simply bowed her head. ''Sorry, I overslept.''

An innate sense sparked in Qrow's skull and his glee fell. Looking over his shoulder, he addressed the other three. ''You guys go to your rooms and get started packing, you don't want to be late – Yang, when you're finished get started on Ruby's bags please. Ruby, come with me.''

Ruby fell in step behind her uncle, moving ahead of the rest of her team without saying a word. She followed his lead through the academy that had been her home for the majority of her life. In that time routines were easy to make, and she didn't have to ask where they were destined, entering the elevator. With the smooth mechanical movement of the pulley cable, their box rose through the structure to the second highest level of the building.

The room you stepped out into was the generic office you would expect of the head of a school – if a bit more homey than the one at Beacon. A polished desk of darkened wood curved around the chair that the headmistress would sit while working – currently vacant. Beside the desk sat a large dog basket, the cushions stuffed inside threatening to spill over their thatched boundaries.

Several doors lead off from the room, building the office into one room of what was essentially a high-class apartment. Through the door to the right there came the excited yapping of a dog, followed by a woman's voice. ''You want this, do you?'' A single yap followed as though in response to the question. ''Alright then,'' the woman laughed. ''Go fetch!''

A generous leg of meat on the bone flew out of the kitchen, followed quickly by a blur of black and white fur, which leapt into the air, catching its target with conditioned precision between its jaws. Taking a mighty rip at the meat, the dog started inhaling its prize. A few bites in it froze, looking up at the two new arrivals through black beady eyes, sparkling with innocence. He barked happily at them.

''Hmm, what're you barking at now, Zwei?'' Through the door to the kitchen stepped out a woman, wiping her hands off. Seeing Ruby and Qrow, she just smiled and nodded. ''Ahh, I thought this might happen. Come on through, sweetie.''

Accepting the invitation, Ruby entered the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools at the island counter. The room was rich with the scents of a productive morning: fresh bread and coffee, the piping hot mass of a Boarbatusk, one of its legs held in the jaws of Zwei. When the headmistress of Signal wasn't doing her usual job, it was a safe bet that she would be in here, cooking up a storm of delights unlike any other.

Crossing the room, she opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk, and poured out a large glass. She set that in front of Ruby, along with a plate of fresh cookies; they were still warm enough for the chocolate within to be just a bit melty – absolute perfection. She looked over the teenage girl to the man and dog waiting in the doorway and gave them a warm grin. ''You boys might want to go take a walk.''

Qrow and Zwei shared a look and both released a deep breath of exaggerated disappointment. ''Fine, I have stuff to do anyway. Come on fella, let's give the girls their privacy.'' Zwei barked his agreement and they walked away, the elevator doors closing in the other room.

''How did you know?''

''Ruby, you always have these dreams whenever you have to leave here. It's been a pretty peaceful few weeks so it seemed likely to be today. Even if it didn't happen, you could have just taken them with you.'' She gave Ruby a conspirital wink, as though to say it was their little secret.

It was always like this. She would have a nightmare and her aunt would always instinctively know, and would always be ready to comfort her. Even when she was a kid and sleepwalk, waking up in the middle of a darkened corridor somewhere in the school, she would be ready, appearing in her nightgown with baked treats to calm her niece.

''So, tell me what happened.''

* * *

Sat at the window-side desk, Blake scratched at her left shoulder and the upper arm that sprouted off it through one of the long sleeved shirts she had taken to wearing as of late. Despite the soft, thin material with which it was weaved, the fabric still managed to irritate her skin beneath. Catching herself, she forced her hand away, laying it flat on the desk as she forced the thought of the discomfort away, and directed her attention to what lay in front of her.

A sunbeam slowly slid across the table, trying to keep up with the journal that was always a few millimetres off. It wouldn't reach its target though - Blake would make sure of that. She had learned the hard way the side effects of leaving an open book beneath the sun too long, despaired at seeing the few faded pages in an otherwise perfect book. A book should be allowed to age naturally with grace. It's pages should be worn by the grip of an engaged reader's hands, the spine folded and cracked with the numerous reads it has had over its lifespan - not assaulted by the world, forced to give up its youth before its time.

This current journal in her anthology had first felt ink on its pages the day she first laid eyes on Beacon. That day she had lay propped up against the wall of a barn, filled with her fellow first-year student, scribbling in her first entry under the warm glow of a candelabra. Since then the pages had continued to fill steadily with her innermost thoughts, general observations, and the occasional sketch. It would be her bucket to catch any thoughts that overflowed from her mind, preventing a flood.

''Well, you finished quickly.''

Blake snapped the book shut and whipped her head around to the person who had intruded upon her private ruminations. ''Oh, Professor Xiao Long, it's you.''

''Hey, don't sound too excited, will ya? And I told you before, call me Qrow. All that _Professor_ stuff just makes me feel old.''

''Right...'' Blake stood, turning to face her amicable host for the past few weeks. ''Is there anything I can help you with?''

''Oh, nah, not really. I was just taking Zwei for a walk.''

''I see.'' There had been a moment of great betrayal the day they had arrived at the beginning of summer, as Ruby and Yang had just happened to forget mentioning anything about the Corgi to their cat-faunus team mate. It had taken Blake some time, but she found she was now able to tolerate the dog without having to leap away whenever it appeared. ''Where is he now?''

From a room several doors down they heard Weiss' excited squeal of ''You are just the cutest thing ever!''

''Oh... just running interference,'' Qrow shrugged. He closed the door and sat on the bed, his arms folded. Dropping the smile, he got straight to the point. ''You were listening to us last night, weren't you?''

Blake's grip on the chair tightened, feeling herself cornered. With a sigh she sat back down, and admitted her guilt. ''Yes, I was. I'm sorry, it was-''

Qrow waved his hand back and forth, waving away the apology. ''Pfft, don't worry about it. If my daughter trusts you enough to let you listen then I'm not about to lecture you about it. Thank you for being honest though.'' He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. ''What did you think of it?''

''I... to be honest, I'm not sure.''

''Alright, well, do you know why I told her that story?''

''Context?''

''Exactly! I knew you were sharp.'' Qrow opened his mouth, to continue, then hesitated. A troubled look shined in his eyes for an instant as his mind scrambled for how best to follow up. ''That... might have been where all this began. No, it started way before that even... It's been building up for decades now, and I'm willing to bet things are going to only get worse from here. I hate to say it, but things are probably gonna get worse before they get better.''

Blake nodded. ''I had a feeling that might be the case. Why are you telling me this though?''

''Yang trusts you. Simple as that. That's why I can trust you to look out for each other and Ruby...'' He paused again. His eyes flicked down and then back up, locking onto Blake's. ''Be wary around Weiss Schnee.''

Blake frowned, immediately understanding his train of thought. ''Weiss isn't anything like that.''

''That's what I thought about Reiner when we were your age... I'm telling you this, and not Yang or Ruby because I think you might know what it's like to see people change - to see them become someone... or something you never thought they could be. Am I right?'' A knowing gaze pierced through her, scanning her every thought and filing through her memories at lightning pace, knowing everything about the person named Blake Belladonna. Or at least that's what it felt like.

''You and Professor Ozpin are a lot alike.''

Qrow laughed at that observation. ''I'll take that as a compliment.''

At that moment of laughter the door opened. ''Hey Blake, you done? Come and - oh. Am I interrupting something?'' Yang folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe, raising her eyebrows.

''No, we just finished actually,'' Qrow answered.

''Great! Blake, come with me and help pack Ruby's stuff. This is looking like a two-man job.'' The blonde disappeared as quickly as she appeared, beckoning her partner to follow.

Blake stood and strode across the room, pausing at Qrow's final parting statement.

''Just remember what I said, Blake.''

She spared him a momentary glance and left without saying a word.

* * *

''... can't take you with us but you are the most adorable thing to ever walk Remnant!''

Zwei adored the love being showered on him by the white haired heiress, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his sides vigorously.

It was the same thing every day, the dog's cuteness never losing that first impression it had on her. It was irresistible, that magnetic pull he had on her soul, melting the ice queen with a wag of his short, stubby tail. Weiss could get lost in his company for an eternity if she wasn't careful.

The spell cast on her suddenly snapped, and her eyes swept to the clock on the wall. Far too long had passed since the dog arrived, distracting her from the task at hand. ''I'm sorry, Zwei, I need to keep packing.'' She stood and returned to working on one of her half-full suitcases, the scattered clothes a icon of what still needed to be done. From her feet came a bark, trying to attract her attention.

''What is it?'' Weiss asked. She smiled at the lolling tongue waving up at her. ''Oh, I see. You want to help, do you?'' Another bark. ''Well, alright. Could you please bring that over here?''

The dog bounded over to the other side of the room and shoved another empty suitcase to Weiss with his head. Bouncing onto the bed, he announced the completion of his task.

''Oh, you are such a good boy!'' Weiss was banned from carrying dog treats around after the first week by Yang, for fear of making the family pet obese. To compensate, Weiss simply increased the amount of petting she bestowed on the animal. Her hands left the clothes she was folding and reached to feel that fluffy fur once more. Balancing on the precipice of a kawaii abyss, a voice saved her from falling.

''Enjoying yourselves you two?'' an amused voice asked.

Ruby grinned as she stepped into the room, as she always did whenever she saw her partner around Zwei.

''Ruby!'' Weiss immediately straightened up, pretending to clear her throat so as to regain her composure. Surprise quickly gave way to worry as Weiss recalled the sullen mood the younger girl had before being lead away. ''What was wrong earlier? You seemed upset.''

''It was... I just had a bad dream is all.''

''What was this dream about?''

''No offense, Weiss... but it's personal. I promise I'll tell you sometime, just not now, deal?'' This wasn't playful Ruby, but serious Ruby - the tone the same as that she would use when on a mission. Hearing that, there was no point in Weiss trying any more, and so she nodded out of respect for her privacy.

They stood in silence for some time, before both looking at the clock again. Their eyes bolted open and the pair scrambled, the time for their departure drawing ever closer.

* * *

The dark tunnel was silent, excluding the steady dripping of water leaking into the cavern somewhere, and the occasional sniff of the bipedal grim. The thick mask that covered the upper half of its face concealed eyes and short upturned nose. As always there were no humans, no matter where in the underground system it went. Just the other Grimm that wandered around, looking for a meal just as it did.

Another of its species stepped slowly out of one of the side paths of the tunnel. It paid this newcomer no mind. There was nothing to be gained from another of its kind if there was no fight to be had. The first Grimm just lumbered on, its hind legs taking one step after another.

In that moment a pair of jaws closed around the side of its neck, teeth tearing into the black flesh. The assailing jaws pulled hard, ripping the neck open strand by strand until all that was left was a red mess of liquid and muscle. The Grimm fell to the ground with a thud, able to see the flash of string attached to the back of the creature that had attacked it before its vision blurred and faded.

From the darkness two figures stepped forward.

''And that's another,'' the smaller of the two, a teenage boy, said. His arms were raised, fingers spread out to the Grimm with wires in it. He approached slowly until he stood at its side, and laid a hand on its back, stroking as the wires disconnected. ''Good boy.'' The poor beast had only moments to regain its awareness before a hand plunged into the back of its neck. A sharp snap and it fell just like its brethren.

''You are brutal, Adin.''

The boy, Adin, looked over his shoulder as his female partner and raised his eyebrows. The innocence of youth still played on his face. ''Dead is dead. It doesn't matter how they get killed, right?''

The elder of the pair sighed and shrugged. ''I suppose not. Come on, let us keep moving.''

At this Adin took his turn to pass judgement. ''Wait, we were told not to spend too long here.''

''We are needed at Beacon tomorrow, so there is no need to rush this. Come on.'' Without listening to another objection, she continued on.

Adin ran a hand through his bronze hair and smiled at the stubbornness of his partner, trotting after her. ''Still, I can't wait for tomorrow.''

''It will be the first time you have seen your sister in some time, correct?''

''Yeah, it's been about a year now. I can't wait to see her again.''

With that, the two teens continued their training through the derelict subterranean settlement of Mountain Glenn.

* * *

**Next time, Mission Two: Guess Who's Back!?**


	2. Mission Two: Guess Who's Back!

**Author's Notes: Dear ladies, gentlemen and everyone in-between, it is I, Vex, here with the second chapter of Our Covenant!**

**I'm gonna be quick here because of the one thing I have to apologize for. I'm so sorry, I did not expect this chapter to be so dammed long! I mean HOLY CRAP! It was one thing for an opening chapter to be over 5,000 words, but I was looking for between 3,000 and 4,000 here. Fortunately, I've finally been able to finish this upload with the help of Fairy Tail ost and the awesome voice of Sun the white dragon slayer (reference to how Sting Eucliffe is voiced by Michael there, just in case I look like an idiot).**

**So yeah, not gonna waste any more time here. Just gonna say that uploads might continue at this slow pace for the next few months. I gotta at least work for my place in uni after all! Again, thanks to everyone who reads this - seeing that people are entertained by my work helps to make the effort worthwhile.**

**(Oh, and the next chapter of Qrossing Field is about 3/4 done, just in case anyone was interested.)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-Vex out!**

* * *

**Our Covenant - Mission Two: Guess Who's Back?!**

* * *

They took off from the island of Patch by mid-morning, waving goodbye to the small town and school that had put them up for the summer. It took barely ten minutes to reach the main City of Vale by airship, passing over the crystal blue waters that blanketed the space between the two settlements. The great metallic city and its diverse population was like a different world to the backwater island, its buildings towering over the land, residents racing to their destinations by car, monorail, or - worst of all - foot.

The airport was packed with people rushing about, trying to find their flight, trying to find their friends or family, or just killing time as they wait for boarding. Every seat was packed with waiting passengers chatting, the many conversations going on creating a symphony of discussion that rattled through the building. It was a struggle, but Team RWBY managed to successfully win their first fight of the year, and arrived at the ship bound for Beacon academy with an hour to spare.

As their cases were loaded on board, Blake and Weiss shared a look and gave a half bow to Yang's mother, who had insisted on chaperoning them. Qrow had offered but she immediately put him down, reminding him of work he had to get done for the immanent return of students (the headmistress _claiming_ to have finished hers long in advance). ''Thank you for having us,'' they said in unison, so in time that one would suspect they had been practising the last few days.

The woman just giggled at them. ''No thanks are needed, girls. Feel free to come stay anytime, you're always welcome at Signal.'' She smiled at the group of four. ''Now this is your second year, which means you'll have to work harder than ever.'' She said that last part with a pointed look at Yang and Ruby, the latter having perked up considerably following her earlier gloom.

''You got it, auntie!''

''It's almost like you're saying we _aren't_ amazingly hard workers who dedicate our every waking moment to studying, mom.''

Blake rolled her eyes. ''Yes, what an absurd notion,'' she muttered in a sarcastic tone, smirking at the blonde.

Ruby ran up and threw her arms around her aunt's neck, giving her a big hug, who replied in kind. ''Have a great year, sweetie.''

''I will. Promise.'' Ruby let go and accepted a warm kiss on the cheek before spinning around and breaking into a run. ''Come on guys, I want to see everyone else!'' she yelled.

''Everyone? Or a certain_ someone_?'' Weiss called back.

Ruby screeched to a halt and zoomed back, throwing her hand over Weiss' mouth. ''Shush, Weiss!'' Noticing the sly yet amused look she was receiving, she quickly added, ''Forgive her, Auntie, she knows not what she says. Come on, Weiss!'' With that, she dragged the Schnee heiress away in a trail of dust billowing onto the ship.

Mei Xiao Long just shook her head, entertained by the display of youth from her niece. It may have been some time - but she could remember those days of her life as if they were just yesterday. ''Make sure to take good care of her, Yang.''

''Don't worry, Mom, she's able to take care of herself. But,'' she continued, stretching out the single word, ''I'll keep an eye on her.''

''Good girl. I'll see you soon.''

* * *

Being dragged across the floor by her partner was not how Weiss wanted to start the day. Her legs kicked out in an attempt to recover their rightful place on the ground, but the younger girl was having none of it, pulling them along all the way up to one of the ship's observation decks. ''Ruby!? Ruby, stop!'' The hand grasping hers suddenly released, leaving her to the mercy of gravity as she hit the floor.

''What was that?! I told you to keep it quiet!''

Finally allowed to stand under her own weight again, Weiss brushed down her coat with her hands. She stretched, hoping to expel the feeling of being dragged up stairs from her body. ''Impressive, I didn't realise your face could turn that red.''

''Stop trying to change the topic! You-''

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed, foot tapping on the floor. ''I was just trying to tease you, I wouldn't have said anything. You know you can trust me to keep your secret.''

''Ooooh, Ruby's got a secret?''

''Sounds interesting! May we hear it also?''

Ruby's body bolted straight, shocked by the sound of the two voices behind her. She jumped around and sure enough there was the rather off duo of transfer students. The first was Penny, from Mistral, who had undergone an 'augmentation' process in her past. The result was a combination of biological and synthetic wrapped into the shape of a short girl with bright, wide eyes and a habit of overacting every movement and emotion. Then stood next to her was Sun Wukong, a monkey-type Faunus from Vacuo, standing a full foot higher then his female companion. He was clearly enjoying the last warmth of the dying season with his usual open shirt and cargo pants, from which a yellow tail sprouted.

In her hurry to escape from one embarrassment, Ruby had wandered right into another. ''P-Penny! S-S-S-Sun! Who, me? Have a secret? Nahhh, I don't have a secret, no way, Weiss was just kidding,'' she poured, the words wobbling out in a river from her mouth. Ruby belted an exaggerated laugh before landing a hard punch on the girl's arm.

''Ouch! What was that-''

Weiss was cut off swiftly by her partner, who passed off the hit as a playful gesture. ''So how have you guys been?''

''I had a most wonderful summer, Ruby, thank you!'' Penny chirped in response, throwing herself forward to embrace her friend.

''Don't ignore me!''

''Yeah, we just stuck around Beacon really.'' Sun shrugged with a lopsided grin, pulling a banana from the bunch and peeling it. ''We just got on the ship to see if we could meet anyone and hang out a while.'' The casual way in which the conversation was flowing had a noticeable impact on Weiss' facial muscles. Amused, Sun decided to see how far they could push the game of hot potato by throwing knocking the ball back into Ruby's court. ''How was training camp?''

''Pretty good I'd say.'' Ruby retaliated faster than the eye could see, and was now in possession of the bunch. She pulled another of the fruit away and took a bite through her grin of slight pride. The thief couldn't help but be impressed at the girl who had managed to swipe his food in an instant. Sun nodded his approval before taking back his food.

''I don't take kindly to being ignored!'' Weiss screeched, drawing looks from some of the nearby students.

''Oh, come on Ice Queen, why don't you _chill_ out a bit?''

Weiss' eyelids slid down into a half glare at the male. ''… I already have a team mate who makes puns relentlessly, I don't need you to start too.''

''Who's making puns without me?!''

The latter half of Team RWBY finally caught up, having finished their goodbyes. ''Good to see you're both doing well. Sun, Penny,'' Blake nodded to the pair.

''Hey guys… you're looking good.'' Sun's words were directed to Yang more than Blake, his eyes obviously fixed on her face. The deep scar that was the only blemish on her otherwise perfect visage was all too apparent, glaring back at anyone who passed. Regardless of the looks and whispers her unnatural adornment, Yang stood bold as brass with a beaming smile, not one iota of her attention being drawn away from her friends. She recognised the meaning behind Sun's words however, and replied with a slight nod.

''Thanks. You too.''

The time after this meeting was spent catching up on how things had been since everyone had gone their separate ways for the break. The hour passed sooner than they had expected, and a female voice came over the tanoy to announce their imminent departure. Unlike the usual announcers, this one sounded much more perky, not that anyone noticed what with the more interesting subject of each other to focus on. It was Blake's ears that picked up the familiarity.

''Wait… is it just me or does that voice sound familiar?'' The conversation in their group stopped to catch the last line.

''.. and so we hope you'll enjoy this wild ride! Valkerie out!''

Immediately, five of the group reached the same conclusion, and their faces reflected that terror. Their bodies flew into action - dragging Penny along who remained in ignorant bliss of their imminent peril - and set to work on finding the ship's bridge. As they moved, they felt that slight movement of the ship they were trapped in. Time was running out, for everyone. The journey was fraught with twists and turns, heated arguments on which path to take. Bonds were stretched to their limits, but the group managed to push through the trials and tribulation they faced, and burst into their destined room in a huge bundle.

''Hey guys! I was just gonna go looking for you all!''

''You… we… what?!''

Five sets of confused eyes jumped around the room, each absorbing the information presented to them in a disorganised mess, each racing to piece the puzzle together first. Nora towered over them in her regular attire, dominating the scene with her usual bubbling enthusiasm as she rocked back and forth on her heels. In the backdrop there were two seats, each occupied - one by a dark haired individual with streaks of magenta, his hair caught in a hanging ponytail. ''Nora wanted to give the announcement,'' Ren explained simply, spinning around in his seat to address those present.

''We... we thought Nora might be...''

''Ren! I am disappointed in your poor take off procedure!'' Nora cried, interrupting the group's fragmented attempt at explaining themselves, and threw out an accusing finger. ''Minus ten points!'' With that she whipped out a clipboard and flipped over a few pages. She yanked off the lid of a pen with her teeth and proceeded to draw something. Peering over her shoulders, Sun and Ruby saw a surprisingly neat table printed out titled 'Ren's Big Exam!' Under the column labelled 'Exciting Launch' there sat a frowning face with a lone tear clinging to its cheek, as if weeping in the deepest pits of sorrow.

''Oh, so… you've been learning to fly airships over the summer?'' Sun asked.

''Yes,'' Ren replied, managing to mask his surprise at the Faunus being able to draw that conclusion from one look at Nora's 'evaluation' – one of many sheets he had thrust into his face over the course of his training. ''I felt it would be a good skill to have.'' The bridge, located to the rear of the ship, was raised above the rest of the vessel.

An idea struck Ruby. ''Alright then, next summer we'll go on a road trip, and you can totally be the driver!''

''I believe you need a road for it to be a road trip, Ruby,'' Penny said, unable to resist pointing out the lack of logic in the statement.

''Oh, right… an air trip?''

''Hush now, dolt,'' Weiss instructed, eager to keep from hearing any more of the girl's random thoughts.

''What does that mean?'' Blake asked in reference to a blinking light on the console, eyes directed by her innate attraction to the small red glow.

''Oh that? That's an alert for something on the outer hull of the ship. This is a slow moving vessel so it's not uncommon for birds to sit on the wings sometimes. Still, just to be safe,'' the pilot nodded to Ren.

''Right.'' He pressed a button on the console which opened up a camera feed on his scroll. ''Oh…''

''What is it?''

Ren was silent for a moment, a blank expression on his face. ''Something… a bit bigger than a bird,'' was all he could manage. With a flick of his wrist, brushing his fingers across the display of the scroll, the image appeared on the overhead monitor clear for all in the room to see.

Against the endless backdrop of blue skies and white clouds was what appeared to be two people standing on the flat steel shell of the ship, facing each other down, clouds of yellow and red rustling in the wind around their heads.

''Is that…?''

''I think it is...''

''Oh god, are they really...?''

The thin, flowing cloud of red whipped forward, stopping a foot from the yellow when their blades clashed. One, two, three times steel met steel on the most unorthodox battlefield they had seen. The heated excitement of one kept pushing forward, forcing her more mellow-colored opponent onto the defensive.

''Looks like it.''

It was obvious who held the advantage, slashing repeatedly giving no quarter in her offensive. Then, oddly, she bounced back a few paces. Though her hair concealed most of her face, her mouth displayed a look of bliss - exhilaration. Even as she became the one under attack, the curvature of her lips remained strong. She avoided each one with an extravagant flip, kicking her pointed feet in wide arches like a windmill. This continued until her repeated dodges went on spin too far, and she found herself sailing off the edge of their arena and into open air. The boy threw himself forward with a leap, reaching out for her hand.

They fell out of sight of the camera and everyone held their breaths. A loud, dull thud came from somewhere above. Just as questions of what caused that noise, a figure dropped from the top of the window, disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared. That fall was then followed by another figure in red, although travelling somewhat slower than the last.

''Nora... could you?''

''On it!'' she yelled, forcing her way between Weiss and Penny, sending them stumbling back, before bolting from the room.

''That was… unexpected,'' Blake said in a sardonic tone that expressed everyone's feelings at once.

The room sat in a stunned silence for the following moments, nobody sure of where to proceed. After all, it wasn't every day you see... whatever they had just witnessed. In the end it was Yang who broke the silence. ''Listen guys, I'm gonna split. There are some other people I need to go see.''

''Wait, what? Why? They're just about to get here.''

''Sorry, Sis, say hi to them for me!'' Yang called, spinning around and darting down the corridor in the opposite direction to Nora. Her fading footsteps were all they were left with at the brawler's sudden departure.

''What was that about?'' Sun asked.

''No idea,'' Blake replied. ''I'll go after her. Good seeing you guys again,'' she finished to Ren.

''Likewise,'' he nodded, before turning back to focus on the task at hand.

Ruby and Weiss shared a look of confusion and a silent agreement to deal with it later. Silence fell again as they awaited the return of Nora, as if they were an audience at a circus waiting for they show to begin. In a single brilliant beam of light, the ringmaster Nora Valkerie reappeared, a look of explosive joy on her face.

''Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, allow me to introduce the pair you've all been waiting for! Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!''

The dramatic announcement was followed up with a much more muted entrance: first came Jaune, looking pretty much the same as when they had last seen him. It was the latter of the pair who had changed the most. Gone were the bronze armaments that Pyrrha wore before, including the chained headpiece that she was usually never seen without. Instead now her hair hanged low in two waist length ponytails. In terms of clothing she looked like a regular civilian in a red sleeveless v-neck, light brown skirt and boots.

''Uh… hey guys,'' Jaune greeted with a wave, knowing that they had all been watching what had just gone down - embarrassment replacing the relieved pain of falling off the roof.

''Before anything else,'' Weiss said loudly, drowning out any attempted speech by the others, ''what in the name of all that is good and pure in this world were you doing on top of this ship?''

That started one of the most ridiculous explanations they had ever heard, the sort of tale that would be suited to being on a children's Saturday morning television show. It began with two individuals running late, about to miss their flight. They arrive at the airport just as the ship is taking off. With little other choice, one grabs the other and uses her power of attraction to fling them onto the ship. With little other options, they decide to wait out the trip on the roof, then get off when the ship comes in to dock. It was halfway through the flight that they had the excellent idea to do a bit of training...

''And then this guy goes and falls! Come on, you knew I could've just used my Semblance to attach myself to the wall.'' Without warning

The bluntness with which she spoke drew several curious looks to which the Jaune just smiled, and tilted his head to the side slightly, as if to say 'just accept it.'

''Okay, okay, let me see if I can guess who you all are from what Jaune's told me.'' The redhead said, letting go of her partner's arm. She then began to slowly pace between everyone in the room, taking a long hard look at them all over each in turn. ''So I know Nora and Ren already from when we met up a few weeks back. You have a tail… so you must be Sun,'' she said, pointing at the Faunus. ''We fought each other in the Vytal Tournament, right?''

''Yeah, that's right. I'm sure you've been told how I so won that fight,'' he lied, shooting a prizewinning toothy grin at the girl.

''Umm, no. That's not how it went, right Jaune?'' Her deadpan response and the shake of Jaune's head brought chuckles from the others as Sun's imaginary ego deflated itself.

The next person stepped up close to Pyrrha. ''Oh, do guess who I am next, Pyrrha!''

''You… hmmm.'' Pyrrha took a moment, raising a finger to her lips and leaned in to look over the next in line. The way she leaned in would be considered an invasion of privacy by most people. ''Short, jumpsuit, curly orange hair… Penny?''

Penny's face erupted like fireworks in the night sky. ''Incredible! To think you would be correct on the very first guess! Just what I would expect from my rival!''

''A rival? Jaune, you never told me I had one of those! Well, in that case we're totally going to have to spar sometime in the future, Penny.''

The cyborg girl grabbed one of Pyrrha's hands with both of her own and gave it an enthusiastic shake. ''It's a promise!''

''Okay, now… red hood, so you have to be Ruby. You're the youngest... but Jaune said you're still really strong and that I can always count on you if I need help.'' That addition made Ruby smile with embarrassment; the girl was still not good with receiving earnest praise like that. ''And a girl dressed all in white… Weiss!''

''Yes, I am the one and only Weiss Schnee. I'm sure Arc has told you all about me.''

''Hmmm. Let's see… I know he told me something…'' Weiss frowned at the way Pyrrha was struggling to come up with anything. It was when Weiss was about to wave it off an unimportant - but making sure to have a talk with Jaune about respect later - that Pyrrha came up with something, clapping her hands together with a pleased look on her face. ''Oh yeah! Difficult.''

A small tick appeared in the girl's forehead. ''… excuse me.?''

''Yeah, he said that you were difficult to talk to, hard to approach, and that you always acted like you were better than everyone else… and he also told me not to repeat all that… whoops.'' Pyrrha finished with a giggle and a playfully sheepish look, which Jaune responded to with sheer despair. What he had told her about Weiss in their discussion a week prior had included how he had felt trying to flirt with in the first few months of their meeting. Unfortunately, those seemed to be all Pyrrha could recall, and without any context...

''Mr Arc…''

He would have flinched at the sharp infliction in her voice had it not been for the paralysis by fear he was experiencing. His head slowly clicked to look at her in notches, like a toy whose joints had been broken for some time. He let out a nervous chuckle. ''Yes… Weiss?''

Rather than the rage he was expecting, the Schnee heiress simply smiled sweetly at him, the tick in her forehead threatening to burst at this point. ''I think we may also need to have a… sparring match when we arrive at Beacon.''

Pyrrha remained blissfully ignorant to the underlying threat there, and instead focused on the group as a whole. ''Wait a second… there were supposed to be two more, right? Uhhh… Blake and Yang?''

''That's right. They… uhh, had to run off to see some people, but I'm sure you'll meet up with them soon enough.''

''Yeah, I hope so…'' Pyrrha let her head dip forward, casting her gaze to the floor. ''Listen… I'm sorry.''

''What for, Pyrrha?''

The sudden change in mood was painted across Pyrrha's face. ''Just… for everything. I don't remember what happened, the accident I mean. I know it must be hard… I mean, I look the same and sound the same, but I'm sure I'm not the same person you all remember… I'll understand if you'd all rather not be around me.''

Her eyes remained fixed on a single spot, waiting for some form of response. The unnerving silence she received was unexpected. What was even more unexpected was the sudden smack over the head she received from a wooden clipboard.

''Dummy!'' Nora exclaimed. ''Don't say silly things like that.''

''Yeah, we're not going to abandon you just because you don't have those old memories. We'll just have to make new ones together.''

''That's right. And besides, that was a very Pyrrha thing to say. You'll have no objections from me.''

One by one everyone found something to throw in to the assuring melting pot that they fed to Pyrrha. Each word was a spoonful which, when swallowed, filled her with with a little more warmth. A hand slipped itself onto her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

''Really...? Thank you, everyone.''

Through the wide glass windows before them, a spire of green came into sight, a little inland from the steep cliffs. Seeing that colour brought a smile to Pyrrha's face, and a feeling welled in her chest unlike any she had experienced before. With the comforting hand on her shoulder, and friends surrounding her, she felt all inhibitions she had felt slip away.

* * *

It was the beginning of yet another year at Beacon. The academy that had merely murmured with the few students who stayed in the dorms for whatever reason over the summer vacation now erupted once more into the constant chatter of hunters-in-training. If there was one thing that the academy had pride for, it was accepting students from every walk of life. As he looked out over the gathered mass of returning students, he felt that old flame reignite as it always did on this day.

As he stepped out onto the stage, all conversations died one by one until all eyes were fished on him. His exterior did not betray the smile hiding within as he took a single sip from his mug.

''I would like to stat this new semester with a few words. Each and every one of you standing here has managed to overcome the past year and continue on to return for another. Let me warn you now: your lives will not be getting any easier. Your limits will be pushed further than you could possibly imagine, both mentally and physically. This applies to all of you equally: second, third and fourth years alike.''

He paused a moment to inhale a few more millilitres of his beverage before continuing.

''I expect you all to continue on the path that you believe in, without fear or remorse, and I pray that you all reach the destinations you want. Your instructors will do their utmost to help you, as will your peers, I'm sure. All you need do is ask. And, with that, there is but one thing left to say. Welcome back.''

With that he turned, and left the stage to the sound of applause. No doubt some did it only due to politeness' dictation – as he had when he was a student – but he hoped his words would reach the hearts of some students. Upon exiting the auditorium it was only a short walk to the central building. The academy was quiet, as it always was whenever he wished to reach somewhere without distraction. He passed the building's central building without a word to the receptionist, who didn't even notice his presence. In fact, she was so still that one may have mistaken her for a mannequin.

Standing in front of the elevator, Ozpin took another sip of his drink. With the press of the button that opened the doors it was like the world woke up again. His receptionist continued typing and in the distance there came the sound of students filing out of the assembly. The doors slid open and he stepped in, cane tapping on the ground with every step, and he stood facing them as they closed. The unit began to slide up the shaft smoothly all the way to the top floor. It was something he had thought many times before – but dust really was convenient for transport sometimes. Rather than hiking up flights of stairs he could press a single button and be taken where he wanted to go in seconds.

He was rather fond of his office. Rather than keep the old workplace of his predecessor, he had the innards of the clocktower that stood boldly in the middle of campus converted. The emerald glass that encased the highest floor transformed the light that shined through, slipping between the numerous cogs that span in the roof. It made for a very tranquil setting when he was alone, working his way through the tasks set to him in running the school, or dealing the council of Vale whose mind-numbing nagging never ceased.

The shadows froze on the floor with his first step out of the elevator and remained that way as he slowly crossed the floor, skirting around his wide, curved desk and sat down in his seat. The cane was laid to rest against the desk. He took one final sip before the meeting commenced, and set the mug down on its coaster with a muted tap. The shadows resumed moving, continuing their incessant waltz across the smooth dance floor.

It was with a sharp crack that the bullwhip lashed the ground before the closing doors he had passed through a moment ago. ''Always a pleasure,'' he greeted his guest. ''But I would prefer if you didn't try to destroy my floor, if at all possible.''

''Sarcasm is unbecoming of you,'' the woman responded in a level tone, unperturbed by the failure of her ambush. She curled the weapon and set it to rest in the holster beneath her coat.

''I was not aware that I was being sarcastic, but my apologies regardless. Thank you for coming.''

''When the _illustrious_ Professor Ozpin requested my assistance, my attendance was a certainty.'' She waited for the man to respond, but received nothing but raised eyebrows over his spectacles, amused at the first part of her reply. She rolled her eyes, pressing on as if her hypocrisy never happened. ''So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being called from Atlas?''

Ozpin reached into a draw under his desk and from it withdrew two files and set them out on the desk. The woman strode over and took a single glance, realizing they were student files, before turning her nose up without even opening them. ''I decline,'' she answered, turning away to leave.

''Listen-''

''No,'' she cut him off, rounding back and crossing her arms. ''You have already delivered one child to me without my consent; I will not allow you to do the same with two others.''

''Just take a look at who they are at least.''

The woman's stone cold glare remained fixed, unblinking, trying to stare him down into submission. Her eyelids slid closed and she sighed in annoyance, letting her arms fall. Without saying anything she strode forward and grabbed the two files with a swipe of her hand. Throwing open the first file, her rocky expression crumbled into surprise. After a few moments locked onto the picture of the student, she opened the other file to the same result.

''You are despicable,'' she muttered before whipping her head up. ''You knew I would not be able to refuse these two.''

''I… may have had a hunch,'' Ozpin replied, remaining stoic despite his satisfaction at a victory.

It was a victory the woman considered underhanded and was about to make it known, that is until a thought struck her. ''Very well, Octavius,'' she smiled, the glare she wore before dissipating. ''I shall train these two. However, if I am going to teach, I suppose I should be thorough about it, correct?''

The sharp look she gave him almost made Ozpin wish he could just be struck by the whip. Victory at a cost it seemed.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey it's me, Pyrrha! Today was awesome! _

_I finally met up with all my old friends from Beacon again. I only met them once before being taken from the hospital and going with Jaune to his parent's orphanage where I spent the summer (but you know all about that already)._

_I was actually really worried about today… I mean, how could I not be? There were all these thoughts spinning around my head about how they would reject me for not being how I was before… but Jaune kept telling me that they wouldn't - that they weren't like that. He was right. He can actually be quite smart sometimes._

_Right now Ren's sitting on his bed watching Nora bounce up and down on hers, and Jaune's in the shower getting ready for bed. This is my team. Team JNPR. I can already see why I liked being with them so much – with everyone in fact. They're all so much fun to be with! This evening we had a 'pancake party' to celebrate everyone getting back together. Pretty much we took over the kitchen and lounge of the dorm and used it to eat a feast of… haha, well, I'm sure you can guess._

_This will be my first night sleeping the dorms since the ominous 'accident', and tomorrow classes will be starting again. I can't wait! I know I have a lot to be thankful for. Everyone around me is being super nice and welcoming. I'll have to work hard at school and continue training to make sure it all pays off! _

_I'll report back tomorrow with how it goes!_

* * *

**Next time, Mission Three: Nice To Schnee You**


	3. Mission Three: Nice To Schnee You

**Author's Notes: Ladies, gentlemen and others of a more difficult to identify orientation, Vex here with the next chapter of Our Covenant!**

**So yeah, last updated in January... that's a thing. I could go through and list off the reasons for this delay, but I already did it in last week's Qrossing Field update. To elaborate a bit further on my plan there, my focus is going to be on finishing that story by early summer, which means this is being put on ice for a little bit until the sun comes and melts it out! (More pleased with myself than I should be for that analogy...)**

**I had this chapter nearly ready to roll so I decided to finish it off and upload to show 1) I haven't forgotten about this story and 2) give this little update so you're all caught up. **

**To summarize: QR is going to be my main focus for now. I really want to get it done because it has a fair bit of origin for stuff I have planned later on in this story. So if that interests you at all it's be cool if you could go take a look; or just wait a couple of months and just read the whole thing when it's all out (which is what I'd probably do to be honest).**

**Anyway, enough of that. Here it is. It's finished. It's ready. A new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**\- Vex out!**

* * *

**Our Covenant - Mission Three: Nice to Schnee you**

* * *

Sun woke up early, as he did every morning. His eyes blinked out the sleep; his arms raised above his head, stretching out any stiffness accumulated by a good night's rest. His eyes looked around the dark room, illuminated only by the faint glow of approaching dawn. His bed was first in a row of four. The second was occupied by Penny who slept stiff as a board, like every other night - the other two were still in the state they were when the room was given to the pair.

He continued his routine by not changing - pyjama shirt and shorts working just as well as his usual clothes - before approaching the wide window between beds two and three. He slid under one curtain and pushed open the window, silent as a thief. As was also his habit after the weeks past, he poked his head back through the curtains. to see Penny's bright eyes looking up at him from her pillow.

''Back soon,'' he whispered as always. And as always she would nod, tilt her head back and close her eyes. Within seconds she would be back asleep, as though she had an off button that she could just press.

Given her partly mechanical body, Sun felt like he had to ask one day if she actually had one. Her response had been a long one about how her head and brain had no enhancements to them and so there would be no way for her to have one. That was the paraphrased version from what he could understand, nodding dumbly through half an hour of technical explanations. As a Faunus and Cyborg, the pair each had their own queries about the other's bodies. It was a strange and on-going process that had entertained them over the summer.

He slid out the window, making sure to push it shut just far enough so he could pry it open with his fingers later. To most people balancing on the ledge that skirted the dormitory would be a precarious task at best. To Sun however, shuffling along the edge and leaping off into one of the trees that grew around the building was a trip to the fair.

He swung himself between branches for several floors until he could climb the tree no more. He was almost to the roof, though with the clean construction of the building, there was no way to scale the wall. Creativity was called for; knocking his hands together produced a single pale gold copy of himself which moved ahead, leaping back from tree to the ledge. It turned, facing its creator and waited. Sun took a running leap from tree, traversing the gap with ease and landing his foot in his clone's waiting hands. He felt himself be thrust up high enough to grab the rooftop and haul himself up.

The ghostly clone disappeared and Sun was left alone on the rooftop, looking across the horizon towards the breaking dawn. Whether it was in Vacuo or Vale, that light held the same familiarity it always did. A fresh breeze carrying away the remnants of night made his tail twitch and tingle. Always a good sign. The cold also helped to keep himself moving on his morning exercise. That task was postponed again however as the sound of mechanical movement reaches his ears.

Peering over the edge, he spotted the petite figure of Ruby with Crescent Rose in her hands, extended into its full scythe form. He watched on curiously as she began to move, slashing and twirling the heavy weapon with her arms that looked the size of toothpicks from his height. She stayed within a small radius, cutting down enemies that weren't there with unrivaled finesse. never slowing or stumbling. Upon returning to her starting point several minutes later she stopped and paused a moment before going through the motions.

A weapon like that would surely be difficult for the majority of people to perform a simple attack with, let alone a flowing sequence. She was impressive, no doubt about it. With that last thought, Sun turned away from the girl's training and continued with his own.

* * *

Taking a sip of her coffee, Weiss watched her partner from the cover of the doorway, shielding her from the early morning, though she had no qualms with it. It had been twenty minutes since her observations had begun, focused on the way the curvature of the blade sliced through the air, dissecting the veil of morning mist which still lingered.

''Good work.''

''Thanks. It's a lot colder here than it is on Patch though,'' Ruby complained, bringing her arms across herself and shivering.

''Well, that is simply something you will have to-'' Weiss trailed off, her attention captured by something else. In the distance, standing under a tree was a solitary figure, staring right at them. Her appearance was shrouded in the mist, though Weiss could clearly see the hand he figure raised, making a waving motion at her.

''Hello? Remnant to Weiss, are you in there?'' Her focus shifted from the waving figure to the cattish grin of her partner. ''Are you sure you're not still asleep?''

''Certainly not!'' Weiss huffed, turning around and returning to prepare for the day ahead.

''D'aww, Little Miss Sleepyhead.''

''There's no shame in admitting you're not a morning person.''

Ruby's teasing was picked up by both Blake and Yang and they intended to run with it as far as they could. The relay race of comments continued all the way to sitting down in the cafeteria for breakfast.

''All right! That's enough!'' Weiss ordered. While it made the girls around her finally cease, it did nothing to stifle their persisting smirks. Disregarding this minor irritation, the meal passed by as peacefully as it ever could. She found it strange to be sat back in the school, all of them clad in their uniforms and chatting. It was a welcome return to normalcy after the summer. Even the prospect of a standard lesson excited her... for a time.

''It is with great pleasure that I welcome you back to your second year of Grimm studies! Now, I feel obliged to tell you that this course will only continue to become ever more difficult - dangerous even. However, my young huntsmen and huntresses, you need not fear. For so long as I am you professor, you will only continue to rise to even greater heights! Why I remember when I was your age...''

That was as much of Port's speech that most students could manage to listen. The rest of the hour long period would be spent flicking around, always doubling back to the clock for a disappointing sign of just how long they had left to suffer. Salvation came early for once, in the form of a small boy. He wore Beacon's uniform, though Weiss couldn't recall ever having seen him before. With his bright orange hair, it would be hard to miss him. Perhaps a first year who was lost?

''Sorry for interrupting, Professor. I'm-'' He was cut off abruptly by an explosion in one of the seats, blasting a projectile at him that knocked him to the floor. The assaulter clung to his lithe form, giggling as she wrestled with him on the floor.

''Oh-my-god-why-didn't-you-say-you'd-be-coming-it's-been-so-long-and-I-missed-you-wow-you're-still-super-small-have-you-been-eating-right?!''

Nora, it seemed, was extremely happy at the appearance of this newcomer. Her babbling would have continued had it not been for Ren who managed to pry her off. The boy managed to regain his composure. ''Thanks Ren.''

Ren nodded, and allowed a smile in response. ''It's good to see you again, Adin.''

''Likewise.'' Making sure Ren had a good hold on Nora first, the boy, Adin, continued. ''Like I was about to say, I'm Adin Valkerie, and I've been sent to make sure everyone comes to the assembly hall after this class.'' He gave a small wave, inadvertently showing off his sleeves. The black material that had been intended to cover his arms had been ripped open and stitched up haphazardly above the elbow. A pair of thick bracelets clung to his lower forearms, looking more like shackles missing their chains than any form of fashion accessory.

''The assembly hall?'' Port questioned, his thick moustache twitching, apparently having no issue with the alterations.

''Right.'' The Mistress said you would probably forget to pass on the message. Something about story time running on too long...''

As he said that the bell rang, signalling the end of Port's 'story time'. The class stood up to file towards the assembly hall, while Weiss' stomach dropped through the floor. That word. _Mistress. _Like a hunted animal her mind leapt to how best to escape. Perhaps she could sneak away in the crowds and retreat to the dorms. That didn't sound too bad. It might even work.

A hand tapped her on the head.

''Come on, Frosty, don't want to be late.''

With an audible sigh, Weiss resigned herself to her fate.

The various classes that made up the second year of Beacon converged on the assembly hall for the second time in two days, filling in the seats row by row until the room rattled with chatter. Behind her she heard Jaune trying to grill Nora on how she never mentions she had a younger brother, the female battle tank firing flippant responses along the line of it never coming up.

A female voice came over the speakers. ''Quiet please,'' Professor Goodwitch began, bringing the conversations around the hall to a close. ''Now, I'm sure you are all wondering for what purpose you have been gathered here. Recently there has been a new addition to the staff here at Beacon, and it was deemed proper by to allow her a chance to introduce her to all of you.''

That drew a number of confused looks. It was normal for a teacher to just introduce themselves to their classes... well, in class. A gathering like this was unprecedented.

''So, I will now hand over to our newest addition. Professor Garnet, if you would.''

The doors at the back of the hall slammed shut, and all eyes redirected. A trio strode across the floor, lead by a woman whose heels stabbed the ground with every step. Auburn hair flowed behind her, setting off against the fur coat of dark violet. To the untrained eye one would say she was beautiful, or even stunning. Unfortunately, Weiss' eyes had been trained far too well to believe that.

To her left was Adin, the only member of the trio to have something even resembling a smile on his face. To her right was a teenage girl, dressed in Beacon's uniform with long legs sprouting from her skirt, their smoothness on display thanks to the white ankle socks she wore under a pair of grey plimsolls. Each step she took was perfectly in line with the last, an exercise in precision that would go by unnoticed by most. A blade sat quietly at her waist. Her hair, tied into a topknot ponytail of slate gray, bounced to the rhythm of her breezy footsteps.

Upon reaching the microphone, the woman swept her gaze across those assembled. ''My name is Leizel Garnet. Before I say anymore however, I believe it would be appropriate for us to have a demonstration.'' The statement was rounded off with a look to the girl at her side, who bowed before stepping forward into the center of the hall.

With a fake clearing of her throat, she projected a voice of crystal. ''I am going to need a partner. Are there any volunteers?'' Her eyes slid across the students, peering for someone appropriate - at least that's what it looked like. ''Hmmm, let's _see_...'' Weiss felt a spark in the pit of her stomach, rattling through her body. It made her seize and fought to make her stand, though her mind fought back. She couldn't. She mustn't.

''If everyone else is too chicken, then I'll do it.'' Weiss released a breath - a simultaneous sigh of relief and a groan of annoyance at the voice. The volunteer spoke with a voice dripping deluded grandeur, his arms folded as if trying to prove his misguided superiority complex. If there was one thing she did not miss over the summer it was Cardin Winchester. ''I'll give you your fight.''

''No, this is supposed to be a _demonstration_. To do that I'm going to need someone who actually has the chance of matching me.''

''You saying that I'm weak?!''

''In a word: yes.''

Cardin let out a low growl, the girl's mocking tone not mixing well with his patented arrogance and sense of self importance. Despite being told to sit he continued walking, stepping into the arena under the eyes of the second years gathered. Weiss had always thought that Winchester had been a fool – now he was a suicidal fool.

Fortunately for him, Leizel limited her response to a cool glare. ''Very well, Mr Winchester, perhaps you will be able to disprove the reports I have seen of you. Petra, he shall be your match.'' Her severe tone had not changed, even when addressing her protégée.

Petra gave a small nod of acknowledgement. ''As you command.'' Turning back to her opponent, she grew several inches by standing on the tips of her plimsolls. Even when balancing on her tiptoes, the girl maintained perfect stability, patiently awaiting the approach of her unwanted foe. The air was still as the audience waited for the first move to be made. Who was this girl? She didn't even have a weapon drawn. Say what you will about the deplorable attitude Cardin presented on a daily basis, his explosive mace could pack a punch if it made contact – something Jaune could attest to from his early first year sparring matches with the bully.

''Start.''

Cardin charged forward, wasting no time to throw all of his rage into a swing aimed at the newcomer's head. Like a blade of grass in the gentle breeze, Petra's body swayed back, allowing the mace to harmlessly swing by. Then, with a slight shift of one of her feet to in front of his and what seemed to be a light push, Cardin was sent stumbling away.

Cardin whirled around to see his opponent shaking her head with a lean frown on her face. ''No, this won't do at all.''

''Stop talking and start fighting!'' Cardin charged once again, lashing out several times with attacks that were dodged with ease. After the fourth avoidance Petra shifted her light weight to one foot, placing one deft hand onto Cardin's free wrist. She twirled around the bulky boy, pinning his arm against his back eliciting a pained yelp. He was silenced with a two fingered jab to the back of the neck; his whole body appeared to freeze up and all muscles went into shut down, causing Cardin to fall flat on his face upon being released.

Those watching could only guess what they had just seen. Quiet murmuring broke out as Petra stepped away several paces having felled her foe without landing a single solid strike. None were more amazed than Ruby, who turned to her partner for her opinion. She stopped short upon seeing Weiss' state however, leaned forward in her seat, elbows resting on her knees and laced hands held pressed to her mouth as if in prayer. Her shoulders hunched forward in a most unladylike fashion - drawn in by something that could overcome her typical perfectly proper posture. A single bead of sweat trickled down her cheek which moved with the silent mouthing of words. _Six, five, four_. The distant look in her eyes were on a completely different world. Ruby gave the heiress a shake and she snapped back to reality. ''Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?''

A loud groan emanated from the arena floor, bringing all talk to a still. Cardin's prone form stirred, arms attempting to push himself up.

''Stay down,'' Petra ordered. ''You cannot hope to stand against me.''

Cardin ignored her, forcing himself back to his shaking feet, his body twitching erratically for some unknown reason. ''What the hell did you just do to me?''

Petra answered with a sigh. Her curls bobbed as she shook her head, hand half covering her face as if trying to shield herself from something too painful to watch. ''I will give you two opportunities to surrender, and no more. This is your first.''

Cardin picked up his mace with both hands - shaking as if naked in a snowstorm. Whatever Petra had done to him, it didn't look like it would wear off any time soon. Any smart person would surrender at this point… but this was Cardin. In his arrogant mind he still imagined that he could be superior to this young woman.

Petra sighed again. ''Very well.'' Finally, for the first time in her domination of the 'fight', Petra laid a hand to the hilt of her blade and drew it. The weapon appeared rather plain: a straight edged blade that ended in a triangular point. The only noticeable irregularity in the silver steel was the large number of black grooves that ran up it, dividing the blade into uniformed sections along its length. Petra drew her blade across her body, ready to slash. At the distance between them however, she would need to leap or run to get within range. Those few seconds of movement could be all Cardin needed to counterattack.

Any thoughts of that possibility were dashed in the next seconds.

Petra flicked her wrist out. That was all it took, and the stiff silver blade lashed forward, breaking apart at each of the lines across it. Like a snake it shot out and wrapped its body around Cardin's neck, not even an inch left between its razor sharp scaled and his soft, vulnerable flesh. ''This is your second chance.'' After saying that, for the first time since being introduced, Petra's face showed something other than disgust. ''Before you answer, let me just say that with a single twitch I can slice your throat wide open. I would be very interested in seeing if your aura is strong enough to heal that. Unfortunately, that might create quite a… mess, so it would be for the best if you just surrendered.'' The gleam in her crystal blue eyes yearned for him to do the stupid thing again. Just one more time.

Cardin gulped, feeling his neck brush up against his metallic noose. ''I-I give up!'' A slim semblance of sense that had awoken was what saved him. The thin veneer of Petra's smirk faded. With the blade still wrapped around Cardin's neck, a faint buzzing could be heard, increasing steadily from some unknown source. A sharp crackling joined it at the sound began to fill the room, snapping its jaws with ominous dread.

''That's enough.''

With those two words from Leizel's mouth, the noise died and Petra retracted her blade, returning it to its sheath once more. She turned and returned to right-hand side of her teacher, leaving Cardin to wobble on the spot for a few moments before fainting.

''Team CRDL, come and collect your leader and return take him to the dormitory.''

Their cocky smirks had been erased over the course of that slaughter, and they meekly carried Cardin out of the hall. The second years watched with a pregnant pause, none able to come up with words for what they had just witnessed.

''That,'' Leizel started, the heels of her boots drumming slowly across the floor, ''is what one of my students is capable of. Consider this: would you have fared any better just now?'' She paused for a moment. ''Recall the Vytal Tournament, and the caliber of those who fought in it. Seven of those combatants are in this room right now! Consider this: could you surpass any of them as you are at this moment? I guarantee you that _they_ are nowhere near as powerful as some of the dark forces at work in our world at this very moment – forces that you may have to combat someday. Consider this: how would that result for you?''

She stopped in the center of the hall, glaring out at gathered mass. ''You are weak. This, for we as Hunters, is unacceptable. Only those with ability earn the right to call themselves Huntsmen and Huntresses. From this day forward I am supervising instructor for the second year students at Beacon Academy. In addition to timetabled combat lessons with your respective professors there will be additional combat lessons led by me beginning next week. Further details will be released over the coming days. That is all.''

It felt like an hour passed before the first students began to rise and file out of the hall. RWBY and co. were among the few in the hall who, for the most part, were not left somber by Professor Garnet's intense introduction. As soon as she saw an opening, Nora grabbed Ren and bounced down the stairs down to assault her brother once more.

Weiss remained locked in her seat, ignoring the discussion next to them about the fight. She had eyes only for Petra Grou. The cool coal grey eyes of girl narrowed upon noticing Weiss' attention, a sharp smirk slashing her face. With airy hands she plucked at the hem of her combat dress, and curtsied, before turning back to her teacher. They shared a few quiet words, Petra nodding and calling out to Adin, before finally leaving the hall. Ren managed to tear Adin's doting sister off long enough for the boy to make his escape.

The Schnee heiress' hands were balled in her lap, their shaking fueled by some unknown emotion. But it was there, and she hated it. That was all she needed to know.

''I won't be long, just stick with Ren and -''

''No.''

''Come on, just-''

''I said no.''

Weiss' consciousness returned to the present to notice some kind of dispute between Jaune and Pyrrha, the red head standing with her arms crossed, her brow creased with a look of concern and stubbornness. ''What's going on?'' Weiss muttered to Ruby.

''Jaune, Yang, Sun and Penny just got a message to go see Professor Ozpin. Jaune told Pyrrha to head back to the dorm without him but she's refusing.''

Weiss found herself facing a difficult decision. Which was stranger: Ruby's ability to give a succinct answer, or Pyrrha's tantrum. It was like watching a little sister be upset with an exasperated older brother.

''It won't be long, I'll-''

''I'm coming too.''

With a groan, Yang decided to throw in her two cents. ''Look, we don't have time for this. How about she comes along and just waits outside for us?''

''Good idea. Pyrrha, you can come with us so long as you promise to wait outside the office. Deal?''

Pyrrha's tight lips refused to part until a few moments later when the folds in her brow unravelled. ''Alright, deal.'' With that, the unusual quartet plus Pyrrah set off to the central building, leaving those who remained to wonder what Ozpin could possibly want with them.

* * *

True to her word, Pyrrha waited dutifully while the rest entered. They had expected to be greeted only by the headmaster himself, sat behind his desk, peering out over those spectacles as always. Instead he was discovered mid-conversation with Beacon's newest Professor, her two students standing patiently to the side, if looking a little bored.

''Ah, thank you for coming so quickly you four. I promise this won't take up too much of your time.''

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again!_

_So today was our first real day back at school. It was a lot of fun, if a bit... strange. I mean, some of the teachers are weird. Professor Port really loves the sound of his own voice, and not a lot of it was him actually teaching... oh well, I'm sure it's just a bad first impression! _

_It was really awesome being able to see a real fight happen though. Before now I've only been able to watch Jaune and his Mom fight with swords. Nothing as flashy as this though, she totally took that guy out like he was nothing! So calm and cool, but there's something off about her... I don't know, I might just be paranoid. It's just... I felt a bit uneasy. Probably nothing._

_But forget all that, for treachery is afoot! _

_Jaune tried to leave me alone and go off by himself after that assembly! I mean, we're supposed to be partners, right? He said that means we always stick together and look out for each other. And that's what we did all summer. He can't just go changing that just because we're at school, can he?_

_..._

_Maybe I need to ease up a bit... Hm, something to think about._

_Oh, I've got more to say, but it's been a long day and I'm getting tired. _

_I'll tell you about it tomorrow though, promise!_

* * *

**Next time, Mission Four: Shocking Semblance 101**


End file.
